


From the weeds, a flower blooms

by Valeks_princess



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeks_princess/pseuds/Valeks_princess
Summary: Little Skyeward drabble with background FitzSimmons. AU where Skye impresses Tony Stark instead of Miles.





	From the weeds, a flower blooms

Tony Stark is possessive of what’s his, _(it’s textbook really)_. Rising Tide hacker Skye is hired within three minutes and forty two seconds, responding to Stark’s open invitation for anyone who impresses him. She is promptly erased from SHIELD’s radar. _(Tony Stark doesn’t play well with others)._ She gets a shiny new room in a suite for Stark’s favourites, his personal attention– he helps refine her hacking, relying more on evading the system, exploiting pre-existing gaps than creating cracks to slip through. She makes friends with his intern. She meets Natasha and is suitably _awed._ Perhaps in another world Skye would’ve separated from a deadbeat boyfriend who introduced her to a life of crime, would’ve bought a van and told herself (in a voice that sounded like said ex-boyfriend) that immobile parking was a staple of the establishment. In this reality she gets a legitimate job, a real paycheck, the resources of _Tony Stark_ at her disposal (she finds her parents and still calls herself Skye, she gets the closure she needs but likes who she’s made herself to be), and meets two British scientists in a bar (they are painfully in love with each other and so far in denial they risk being eaten by crocodiles). In this reality her two best friends are evasive about their job (she thinks– they tell her about the lab and lose her in technobabble before she can realise they left off the company name), and she finds out why on a Friday afternoon.

 

* * *

 

Skye Johnson met Agent Grant Ward on a Thursday. She was accompanying Mr Stark to SHIELD before their flight to Monaco for a weekend conference. She met Agent Coulson first,  was promptly recruited as a consultant, and introduced to his rising star protege Ward– who had been adopted upon his first mentor’s death. Tony Stark wasn’t pleased. 

 

“I’m the one who pays her a very comfortable salary, and you come and steal her away? Nuh-uh, ol’ eyepatch face can’t have you. You’re mine, bought and paid for”.

Skye laughed. “Pretty sure that’s not how it works TS” but the rebuttal was half-hearted at best. She only had eyes for the black clad, surprisingly firm agent. She couldn’t tear her gaze away from the dusting of manicured stubble on his cheeks, flushing as she wondered what it would feel like pressing against her lips (it would always be much more pleasant in her fantasies– two words: beard burn).

  
Ward grinned at her and Skye felt her knees go weak. _That smile should be classified as a lethal weapon_ , she thought, then caught sight of the gun holstered at his hip, _maybe it is_. She slips him her number and knows it’s only because he allows it ( _super spy)_ . He calls her that night and they go out for drinks. She wonders why Fitz and Simmons have a look of horrified, fascinated realisation on their faces when she tells them about her new _secret agent boyfriend._


End file.
